Protective helmets with two-way communication systems are generally well known. Some of these well-known systems carry a transmitting unit within the helmet, but have the disadvantage of using an umbilical cord to a base unit. Such a unit is not a complete and self-contained system. Other known units have an external antenna, are not protected from shock, and provide earphones which may completely cover the ear. Still other known units do not provide a proper cushioning for the electronics itself. Consequently, the electronics may be damaged from impact to the helmet.
Also, known systems have not provided a safe and convenient means of mounting the microphone of the system, especially for helmets with a face guard.
The present invention eliminates these aforementioned problems by a novel approach to the entire concept of protective helmets providing two-way communication systems.